


Under Moonlight

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [29]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Bisexual Male Character, Bodies against each other, Bottom Black Hat, Crimson Shaded Eyes, Demon/Vampire Relationship, Dom Flug, Gay, Gentle Sex, Implied Secret Relationship, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, Loving and Passionate, M/M, Making Love, Marks, Moonlight, Nicknames, Referenced Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Smut, Staring, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Top Dr. Flug, Touching, Vampire!Flug, bond, both guys have those, cold skin, dead hearts, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They made love under moonlight.[Slight sequel to ‘Red Eyes & Sharp Fangs’] ♡





	Under Moonlight

They're in the eldritch demon's private room, like they have been for the last few days now.

 

Their clothes were all over the ground, after they had stripped and taken them off.

 

Dr. Flug even had his paperbag and goggles off him, slightly ripped from the making out, but he didn't care much.

 

Both guys are naked, fully bare skinned.

 

Flug was kissing him again, loving Black Hat's lips. He deepened that kiss.

 

Black Hat let out a breath, a soft moan, in his scientist's mouth. He wrapped his arms around this vampire’s shoulders. He loved these kisses, that affection. Even if he still hasn't admitted it yet, especially to himself.

 

They pull apart, staring at each other, breaths mixing together.

 

Flug took his time with that demonic being, touching him slowly. He felt Black Hat shivering with each touch. Which made him smile sweetly. 

 

That scientist, that vampire touched him and kissed down Black Hat's body, loving each detail. He smiled a bit again.

 

Black Hat shivered slightly, blushing at the feeling.

 

Flug was leaning over. He gripped Black Hat's hips, tightly yet gently, as he was kissing the eldritch demon's thighs now.

 

He crawled back upwards, to his boss’ face. He gives him another kiss.

 

Black Hat let himself as he smiles into it.

 

Flug had grabbed a bottle of lube, from the nightstand drawer. He lubed his shaft and covered it. Then, he puts that bottle down.

 

After that, he pulled Black Hat over to him, bending this demonic eldritch's legs over, onto his own thighs. He held him there.

 

Black Hat blushed, although lets him do what he wants.

 

Flug had a smile. He pushed inside him. He loves that tightness and coldness.

 

Black Hat moaned softly.

 

Flug let him adjust to this. He leans down, leaving kisses on Black Hat's collarbones. He leaves a dark mark or two on him.

 

He starts thrusting, in and out. Evenly, medium paced.

 

Black Hat lets out some hums and noises.

 

He felt close to him. It was nice.

 

Flug hummed quietly. A moan falling out of his lips as well. He got closer to him and leaned in. He kissed Black Hat's neck, as he also made more marks on that skin, taking in the eldritch demon's scent as well.

 

It scented like death and expensive cologne, not so strangely enough.

 

There was peaceful silence between them.

 

They're moaning with that quietness, it filled the room. Their cold bodies against each other.

 

That moonlight shined down on them. It contrast each of them, darkness and white as snow.

 

Black Hat stared at Flug's pale body. He touches it, then he reached out, putting his clawed fingers through his scientist's hair. He did this, as gentle as he could.

 

Which Flug seemed to appreciate, as he was smiling at the eldritch demon.

 

Flug stayed there. He stared into Black Hat's eyes, affectionately. He kisses him again, lovingly and passionately. His voice full of emotion, as he talked, after pulling apart from his lover's lips.

 

“Black Hat, my love~”

 

That demonic eldritch got to know just how secretly romantic and seductive, that Flug could be, at times like this.

 

Black Hat had a blush at that. He also stares into Flug's eyes, that unique shaded beauty.

 

“Flug~”

 

Their eyes both have tints of crimson red.

 

Flug holds onto him, his thrusts get harder and deeper.

 

Although, not faster, keeping the same pace.

 

Black Hat was arching his body, at every thrust, a bit each time.

 

They're both close to climax.

 

That sensation was more than bittersweet, it was truly a pleasured bliss. They didn't want it to end, and would probably do this again that night. In love with this intimacy between them.

 

Flug thrusted a bit in him, as he came. He panted and breathed silently.

 

Black Hat moans again. He arched his back and also came with him.

 

They both were panting.

 

Flug rested his forehead on Black Hat's, looking at him, with such tender love. That Black Hat felt like he could actually die, from happiness in his heart. Although that's another secret he kept buried deep in his undead soul. But, he can't lie to him, when it comes to feelings or emotions.

 

“Jefe, I love you~”

 

“And I love you as well~”

 

That night, they made love again, over and over. Until both of them eventually fall asleep, cuddled and snuggled, nuzzled against each other. Black Hat in Flug's arms, peacefully sleeping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is rushed again xD and that it's short 
> 
> I just wanted to write something fluffy, with intimacy between these two 💕
> 
> I had planned on writing this one-shot since ‘Red Eyes & Sharp Fangs’. That One-shot was actually gonna end in a smut, until I decided to save it for another one.
> 
> So I hope you all loved and enjoyed reading this :) ❤🎩♡


End file.
